L'amour rend aveugle
by renia
Summary: couples: SasuSaku et NaruHina. L'équipe sept est chargée, aprés le retour de Sasuke, d'escorter une vieille connaissancede Tsunade. nul com resum mé à cour d'idée lol
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde lol

Bon, cette fic j'en avais déjà parler, et normalement je ne devais la poster que dans une semaine mais je ne pouvais plus d'attendre lol. Alors cette fic est basé sur deux couples ( les intrigues vont se baser sur ces deux là) sur un Sasu/Saku et sur un Naru/Hina, et pour ceux qui me connaisse, il n'y aura aucune aparition d'Itachi.

Ce qui me complique assez la tâche dans cette fic c'estles couples( je les adores tous les deux), mais je n'ai quasiment jamais écrit de fic sur eux ( y'a un début à tout lol). Alors tous vos conseils seront les bienvenus! La grande diffèrence entre les couples, c'est qu'au début Naruto et Hinata sont déjà ensemble , alors que Sasuke et Sakura ne sont pas ensemble. Vous pouvez donc imaginez sur quoi va se baser l'histoire.

En plus de porter sur ces deux couples, cette fic va parler de Tsunade, eh oui Tsunade. Donc voilà, j'espère que ne pas avoir piqué l'idée de quelqu'un, c'est hyper difficile de faire original et de ne pas un peu copier, quand on veut faire une fic sur ces couples, et si c'est le cas, et ben je m'en excuse d'avance.

**_Présentation:_**

_Titre:_ L'amour rend aveugle( po original mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux)

_Auteur:_ mwaaaa lol

_Disclaimer:_ tous les personnages sauf Asahi, sont à Kishimoto( jai même pas le droit à Itachi? non.. bon d'accord...)

_Couple:_ je l'ai dit plus haut: Naru/Hina et Sasu/Saku

Et ben je crois que c'est tout... lol

Bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

_L'amour rend aveugle._

**_Chapitre 1_** : La mission de rang A.

Tsunade était assise devant son bureau, avec une tasse de thé à côté de ses documents. Elle semblait totalement absorbée par la lecture de ses dossiers, elle en ignorait presque ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Le papier qui l'occupait tant était une proposition de reformation d'équipe, Hatake Kakashi avait proposé à la Godaime de reformer entièrement l'équipe sept.

Sasuke était en effet revenu d'Orochimaru, mais ce retour ne s'était pas passé comme l'aurait souhaité Tsunade. Elle avait confié cette tâche à Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura, en y repensant elle s'en voulait de n'avoir envoyé qu'eux, ils avaient retrouvé Sasuke et Orochimaru sans aucune difficulté néanmoins ils avaient dû se battre contre Orochimaru. Sur le coup Tsunade n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et les avait laissé seuls se débrouillaient. Ils n'ont pas tué Orochimaru, tout comme Sasuke, ils l'ont ramené au village ; un pour l'interroger et le tuer tandis que l'autre c'était pour le rétablir Ninja. Mais leur retour n'avait pas été une mine de réjouissance, ils étaient revenus tous mais l'élève de Tsunade, Sakura, avait été gravement blessé par Orochimaru. Si elle ne l'avait pas soigné de suite, elle serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Sakura n'était pas morte, elle était restée inconsciente prés de six mois, elle venait de se réveiller il y a une semaine.

Pendant ces six mois, Naruto et Tsunade avaient partagé, sans le savoir, le même sentiment de culpabilité. Naruto était resté quasiment tous les six mois à l'hôpital pour voir l'état de Sakura. Ces six mois passés à l'hôpital l'avaient fortement rapproché de Hinata Hyûga qui était devenue une infirmière, Tsunade avait deviné qu'ils étaient ensemble mais vu leur discrétion elle n'avait dit.

Sasuke n'était venu voir qu'une seule fois Sakura, et étrangement juste après Sakura s'était réveillée, la plupart des médecins ont pensé que c'était du pur hasard mais Tsunade n'était pas de cet avis.

Shizune entra en trombe dans le bureau de son Hokage, elle semblait essoufflée, Tsunade la dévisagea et la regarda étonnée.

.- Que se passe t-il Shizune ? demanda t-elle étonnée.

.- Nous avons eut des nouvelles de Asahi **soleil levant**, dit-elle haletante.

A l'entente du prénom, le visage de Tsunade se décomposa rapidement, ses yeux las étaient maintenant en alerte.

.- Quelles nouvelles ? interrogea Tsunade en posant la demande de Kakashi.

.- Elle va quitter Hoshizora no kuni **pays du ciel étoilé**, pour revenir à Konoha, annonça Shizune.

.- Nous demande t-elle une équipe pour l'escorter ?

.- … Oui, elle souhaite dans sa lettre que les élèves des Sannin l'escortent jusqu'à Konoha.

.- Les élèves des Sannin ? Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke ?

.- Exactement, tenez c'est ce qu'elle a écrit, expliqua Shizune en tendant une lettre.

Tsunade prit sèchement la lettre et se mit à la lire, une fois sa lecture terminée, elle se tourna vers Shizune.

.- Je ne vais pas envoyé l'équipe sept, informa Tsunade.

.- Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de l'autre fois ? Sakura ne vous en veut pas et elle veut reformer cette équipe, de plus ça fait huit que vous n'avez pas vu Asahi.

.- …

.- Reformez cette équipe, si vous ne le faîtes pas ce sera le conseil.

Tsunade jeta un regard au papier, le prit et signa rapidement, elle le tendit à Shizune en lui disant :

.- Prends le, avant que je ne le déchire.

Shizune le prit avec un grand sourire et sortit du bureau, Tsunade regarda le village à travers la fenêtre et sourit tristement.

.- Naruto, où allons-nous ? demanda Sakura en suivant son ami.

.- Chez Sasuke, répondit-il avec un sourire, tu dois être contente de le revoir, non ? Ne lui saute pas au cou comme avant, fit Naruto malicieux.

.- Baka ! **idiot** répondit Sakura en tapant la tête de Naruto, je ne suis plus cette gamine de douze ans, j'ai changé figure toi !

.- Oh tu sais, ça se voit que tu as changé, fit Naruto malicieusement.

.- Qu'est-ce que dirais Hinata, si elle t'entendait ? se moqua Sakura.

.- Co… comment…

.- Quand on est dans le coma, on entend tout mais on est incapable de réagir, expliqua Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas je dirais rien, ça ne doit pas être facile avec le clan Hyûga, compatit Sakura.

.- Tu ne peux pas savoir, ha nous y voilà, fit Naruto en montrant Sasuke qui attendait.

Sakura le regarda, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son départ. En effet, elle l'avait à peine aperçu l'autre fois et six dans le coma l'a empêché de le revoir. Sasuke avait changé, il avait grandi et dépassait toujours Naruto, ses cheveux noirs flottaient au vent. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et ses yeux étaient froids. Sakura le trouva divinement beau.

.- Encore plus beau gosse, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Naruto à l'adresse de Sakura.

Cette remarqua fit rougir Sakura, elle se tourna enfin vers Sasuke et le salua d'un petit signe de tête, ce dernier répondit de la même façon. Naruto les regarda et désolé, secoua la tête dans tous les sens.

.- Ça va Naruto ? demanda Sakura.

.- ouais, ouais t'inquiète.

.- Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir tous les trois ? demanda Sasuke.

.- C'est Kakashi senseï qui a quelque chose à nous dire, répondit Naruto en avançant.

.- …

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut nous dire ? demanda Sakura.

.- Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste dit que l'on avait rendez-vous tous les trois sur le pont où l'on allait avant.

Sakura et Sasuke, ne le suivirent pas très convaincus. Une fois arrivés, ils ont dû attendre trois heures avant de revoir leur cher Senseï.

.- Toujours en retard, fit Naruto avec un sourire.

.- J'ai une super bonne excuse cette fois-ci. Ah Sakura, ça fait du bien de te voir parmi nous, ajouta Kakashi en voyant la Kunoichi. Bon, l'Hokage a donné son accord pour reformer l'équipe, commença Kakashi.

.- YOUPI ! cria Naruto excité.

.- Calme toi baka, fit Sasuke froidement.

.- grrr…

.- Les garçons ! fit Kakashi, bon notre première mission est de rang A.

.- De rang A ? répétèrent ensemble Naruto et Sakura.

.- …

.- Oui de rang A. Nous allons devoir se rendre à Hoshizora no kuni pour escorter une femme jusqu'à Konoha.

.- Une femme ? demanda Sakura étonnée.

.- Oui, une certaine Asahi, mais Tsunade-sama ne m'a pas donné de précision. Elle était de mauvaise humeur.

.- Euh… dîtes c'est où et c'est quoi Hoshizora no kuni ? questionna Naruto.

.- C'est un village de Ninja au nord de Suna, répondit Sasuke.

.- Eh mais pourquoi ce ne sont pas des Ninja de ce village qui l'escorte la madame ?

.- Naruto je t'ai dit que la Godaïme ne m'avait presque rien dit ! Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je te réponde ?

.- Oh c'est bon, bouda Naruto.

.- Cependant senseï, commença Sakura, je suis du même avis de Naruto. Et puis si c'est juste une mission d'escorte pourquoi est-ce une mission de Rang A ?

.- Tsunade-sama m'a juste dit que l'on risquerait de rencontrer pas mal de difficultés, avoua Kakashi.

.- ….

.- Et on part quand ? demanda Naruto excité comme une puce.

.- Demain matin sept heures. D'ici là, quartier libre, dit-il en partant.

Les trois shinobi se regardèrent interloqués. Leur senseï n'avait vraiment pas changé, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit à l'heure.

.- Bon, je vais me promener, déclara Naruto.

Sakura comprit aussitôt qu'il allait rejoindre Hinata pour lui annoncer qu'il partait le lendemain matin en mission. Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke, mais fut étonnée de le voir la fixer.

.- Avec les anciens, ont va au resto de ramens pour fêter ma sortie d' l'hôpital. Ça te dit de venir ? proposa Sakura d'un ton détaché.

.- … d'accord, accepta finalement Sasuke en tournant les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Le premier chapitre n'accroche pas tellement je sais bien, mais la suite devrait être un peu plus plaisante... La suite samedi 13 août! D'ici là vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis! ( je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin de l'histoire, je peux donc changer selon vos critiques..) 


	2. Chapter 2: un bol de ramen

_Avec une avance de un jour, ( pour une foi c pa du retard ou une avance d'une semaine lol), voici le chapitre 2. Il devrait satisfaire certains fan de Naru-Hina. Pour ceux de Sasu/Saku, pô taper, dans les prochains chapitre y'en aura plus. Le prochain dans une semaine( plus ou moins un lol) et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça ma fait hyper plaisir! _

_**Réponses reviews:**_

**Mee Yah:** Plein de questions? Hul peut-être lol C'est le but espèrer, et pour Tsunade je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je la toruve trop absente donc il faut la mettre un peu en avant!lol Pour Kakashi éh ben une surprise à la fin de taille lol. Mirci et bisous

**ln.flz:** Je savais que ça allait te plaire pour le Naru-Hina, depuis le temps que j'aimais un peu ce couple fallait bien que je fasse une fic dessus. Pour le Sasu/saku, c'est vraiment dur en effet. Si tu mets un peu trop de jalousie, ils s'éloignent trop, alors que si tu ne mets pas de jalousie ( ou autre chose lol) ça ne parait pas normal lol. Et ne t"inquiète pas pour l'équipe sept, ça va s'arranger lol. mirci et bisous

**orieul:** zumelle! lol mirci! et pr le voc c rien lol.

**Sakura-chan:** mirci beaucoup et voici la suite, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira!

**Athenais:** mirci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera dans ton opinion. lol et pr le couple Sasu/saku... va être dur ... lol

**Cassy-chan:** mdr! Tu crois que je vais te dire ce qu'a dit notre bo ténébreux? Nan, tu va devoir attendre! mode chiante lol En fait ça auré le 12 lol ( a un jour pré! mdr) Et oué Itachi-powa! ( c dur de ne pas la faire intervenir! lol) kiss

**Dodie rogue:** pa taper! dsl pour la pikeuse de mwa lol javé rien trouvé dotre! mdr lol Et pr Sasuke c'est la même réponse qu' a Cassy lol mode vrémen chiante! lol Et mirci bocou lol pr la suite des otre fic c demain lol! bisous

**Loushha:** je l'aurais poster un jour avant, lol ( même si c pa bocou lol) alor pr Sasuke sa vous intrigue, hein? Promie ya des petit indice un peu ds chake chapitre pr deviner lol. L'expression c t l'expression préférée de ma prof de françé ( chkae cour c t ça lol ) j'espère que la suite te plaira! bises

**yue-redmoon:** tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est trés difficile de lé réunir ces deux là ( son si compliké aussi! lol) Pour Naruto et Hinata, je ne vais pas faire comme pour Amants, sa sera un peu plus enfantin lol. Et oué le 13 août bientôt la fin! ouinn c po juste fodré des vacances illimité! mdr! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Azamy:** éh il me faut bien quelqu'un sur qui me défouler! mdr Tu connais la suiteuh de tt façon lol mé pr sasuke je ne promais rien lol . Mirci bocou et kiss à toi aussi!

**Temari:** merci bocou, si j'ai dit kil n'accroché pa c'est parce que mon frère m'a dit qu'il n'avait po trop aimé comparé au chap 2... mais apparemment c'est le contraire lol ( plus écouté mon frère mdr) bisous et mirci

**Jiyaie:** mirci bocou, sa me fait plaisir. J'epsère que la suite te plaira!

**Princesse d'argent:** merci bocou lol J'espère en effet que la suite te plaira! lol encore mirci et gros bisous!

**Shinna-chan**: éhé jai un peu honte d el'avouer mais j'avais voulu inover ds le mot de passe et je l'ai oublié. J'ai redemandé encore un mot de passe, mais trop dur à retenir alor euh j'oublie tout le temp lol . Et j'ia utilisé tt lé adresse e-mail ke j'avé... et joublié tout le temps aussi! Ma mémoire c'est une vraie passoire! ( avec de big trous! mé tré gro mdr) sinon mirci bocou!

**Taahoma:** jte remerci j'espère que ca chapitre te plaira autant lol Pour l'autre lol mdr voir la raison pour laquelle je ne poste pas mdr! ( c la honte mdr) Et je crois franchement que je vais choisir suite, parce que suite ne me plaisait pas mdr! Mirci kiss**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 2_**: Un bol de ramen.

.- Naruto, commença Hinata, lâche moi. On arrive, il ne faut pas que les autres nous voient ensemble.

Naruto lâcha la main de la jeune fille et fit naturel, Hinata quant à elle fixait, un peu trop rouge, devant elle.

.- Au fait, Sakura est au courant, avoua Naruto.

.- Tu lui as dit? s'inquiéta Hinata.

.- Non, elle l'a entendu.

.- Quand elle était dans le coma, devina Hinata.

.- Ouais.

.- Je ne m'inquiète pas, on peut lui faire confiance.

Naruto l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement, Hinata se mit à rougir et ne trouva plus ses mots. Naruto sourit amoureusement et appela Kiba, qu'il vit devant.

.- Ah Naruto et Hinata, il ne manquait plus que vous avec Sasuke, dit-il en serrant la main de Naruto.

Tous les trois le suivirent au restaurant de ramens, ce dernier en quatre ans s'était agrandi et il y a avait beaucoup plus de place. Au fond du restaurant, il vit Sakura discuterjoyeusement avec Tenten, Ino qui se battait avec Shikamaru et Chôji, Neji parler avec Lee. Il arriva et salua tout le monde, en le voyant Sakura lui lança un regard complice.

Ino regarda tous les Ninja et lança avec son habituelle voix aigue:

.- Sakura, tu n'avais pas invité Sasuke, par hasard?

.- Si mais…

.- Ba c'est pas grave, il n'avait qu'à venir plus tôt, rétorqua Kiba. On passe la commande!

Sakura les regarda et approuva d'un signe de tête avec le sourire, elle était d'accord avec Kiba, comme d'habitude Sasuke avait posé un lapin à tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas se gâcher la soirée.

Tenten qui était assise à côté de Sakura, lui glissa au début du repas, qu'elle trouvait qu'Hinata et Naruto étaient bien proches.

.- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

.- Je te jure, je les trouve de plus en plus proche ces deux là.

.- Ne dis pas de sottises. Au lieu de d'occuper d'un amour inexistant, occupe toi de tes sentiments pour Neji.

.- Quoi? demanda Tenten toute rouge.

.- Ne fais pas l'ignorante, répliqua Sakura avec un sourire.

.- Ah mais qui voilà! Notre beau ténébreux! annonça Naruto en voyant arrivé Sasuke.

Sakura le regarda un court moment et continua sa conversation avec Kiba qui était à côté d'elle. Sasuke resta debout jusqu'à que Naruto l'invita à s'asseoir.

.- Alors Sasuke, commença Kiba, tu as une heure de retard parce que tu avais oublié où se trouvait resto?

.- J'ai été chez l'Hokage, répondit-il simplement.

.- Voir la vieille? se moqua Kiba, c'est une excuse qui…

.- Kiba-kun! reprocha Sakura, Sasuke pourquoi étais-tu chez Tsunade-sama? demanda t-elle à l'adresse de Sasuke.

.- On va partir à cinq demain, annonça t-il.

.- A cinq? répéta Naruto, pourquoi?

.- Parce qu'elle pense que l'on risque plus de danger à quatre qu'à cinq.

.- C'est surtout parce qu'elle ne veut pas recommencer la bêtise d'il y a six mois, dit Sakura en piquant un peu de nouille dans le bol de Kiba.

.- Et qui vient avec vous? demanda Kiba en tapant les baguettes de Sakura.

.- Hinata Hyûga, répondit Sasuke en fixant le jeu de Sakura et de Kiba.

Sakura qui s'apprêtait à frapper Kiba avec ses baguettes s'arrêta et regarda enfin Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Hinata et Naruto étaient quant à eux silencieux, mais au fond de Naruto c'était la joie qui l'emportait.

.- Pour le Byâkugan je suppose, Kiba arrêtes! rouspéta Sakura quand l'homme- chien s'apprêtait à la chatouiller.

.- Exactement, répondit Sasuke un peu énervé.

.- Ça veut dire que je dois vous rejoindre à sept heures demain, non? demanda Hinata.

.- Oui, de toute façon ton père est prévenu, répondit Sasuke qui fixait Kiba.

Le reste du repas se passa sans soucis, Sasuke n'avait pas pipé mots tandis que Sakura s'était battu avec Kiba. Vers onze heures et demi, Ino, Chôji et Shika repartirent chez eux.

.- Relou les vieux… et puis avec ma mère…, se plaignit Shikamaru.

Ino lui donna un gros cou de pied, et Shikamaru tomba par terre sous les rires de tout le monde.

.- Gros fainéant c'est bien fait pour toi! Qu'est-ce que dirais Temari, si elle te voyait comme ça? cria Ino

.- Mais je ne suis pas avec elle! relou!

.- Excusez-nous, fit Ino en partant à la poursuite de Shikamaru.

Tout le monde les regarda avec un sourire, on ne se lassait jamais de leur dispute. Une demi-heure plus tard Sakura décida elle aussi de s'en aller.

.- Attends je te raccompagne, fit Kiba en se levant pour la rejoindre.

.- Si tu veux, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Naruto et Hinata les regarda partir avec un sourire, il ne restait maintenant qu'eux et Sasuke.

.- Naruto, Kiba sort avec Sakura? demanda Hinata curieuse.

.- Elle, je ne sais pas mais lui il veut, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux en regardant Sasuke.

.- Elle n'a pas l'air de le détester non plus, continua Hinata.

.- Ça on ne peut pas dire le contraire, elle finira par sortir avec, c'est obligé.

Badaboum ( lol je ne sais pas c'est quoi le oménathopé lol)

Sasuke venait de faire tomber son bol.

.- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sasuke? demanda Naruto.

.- Je rentre chez moi, répondit-il froidement en s'en allant.

Naruto et Hinata le regardèrent un sourire espiègle. Naruto et Hinata décidèrent aussi de partir, en chemin Naruto prit la main d'Hinata.

.- Tout à l'heure, Sasuke il a fait tomber son bol à cause de notre discussion? demanda Naruto.

.- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hinata, peut-être mais Sasuke n'est vraiment pas du genre à aimer qui que se soit.

.- Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je me demande ça.

.- hum…

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Naruto.

.- Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça trop beau. Tsunade-sama n'est vraiment pas du genre à faire exception aux règles et voilà qu'elle envoie cinq Ninja. Et si c'était pour mon Byâkugan, elle aurait demandé à Neji, le sien est plus performant que le mien.

.- Arrêtes, tu es devenue beaucoup plus forte qu'avant et deux éléments soigneurs dans notre équipe ne fera que du bien. Surtout que Sakura-chan vient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital.

.- Ouais… tu as raison, finit-elle par admettre.

Naruto lui caressa affectueusement la joue, avant qu'Hinata retourne chez elle, Naruto et elle s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

.- Tsunade-sama vous êtes sûre que d'envoyer Hinata Hyûga est une bonne idée? demanda Shizune.

.- Tu sais aussi bien que moi les risques qu'ils prennent pour aller là-bas.

.- Justement à cinq, ils risquent de se faire repérer plus facilement.

.- Le byâkugan d'Hinata compensera, répondit Tsunade d'un ton sans appel.

Tsunade se leva et quitta son bureau pour retourner chez elle. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, son appartement n'était éclairé que par une faible bougie. En entrant, elle alluma la lumière sur la droite et déposa son manteau sur la chaise. Elle se dirigea nonchalante vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Tsunade s'appuya sur la rambarde et regarda les arbres où le vent soufflait entre les feuilles.

.- Asahi en huit ans qu'est-ce que tu es devenue? Tu devrais avoir vingt quatre ans, non?

**_Le lendemain matin: _**

.- Sakura dépêche toi! cria sa mère en bas de l'escalier.

.- Oui, j'arrive c'est bon! répondit-elle énervée. Mais quelle idée, il a eut Kiba de lui dire que je partais demain!

Sakura arrivé devant sa mère, lui dit au revoir d'une bise et partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers sans même prendre un petit déjeuner.

.- Foutu réveil, je ne l'ai pas entendu!

Sakura arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous et vit que TOUT le monde était déjà arriver.

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! cria t-elle, Kakashi senseï vous êtes arrivé à l'heure, bafouilla t-elle proche de la crise cardiaque.

.- Calme toi Sakura, conseilla Kakashi gêné, Tsunade-sama a bien assisté sur le fait que je devais être à l'heure aujourd'hui.

.- Mais de là, à arriver avant moi! dit-elle en se plaçant à côté d'Hinata.

.- On ne va pas passer toute la journée à parler de ça, rétorqua Sasuke froidement.

Sakura se tourna vers lui et lui lança pour la première fois de sa vie, un regard noir.

.- Sasuke a raison, dit Kakashi, allons-y sinon nous prendrons trop de retard.

Tous les shinobi acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et suivirent leur senseï. Sur le chemin, Naruto taquina Sakura.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Kiba pour arriver en retard, ce matin? demanda t-il malicieux.

.- Oh la ferme veux-tu! Kiba-kun, m'a juste raccompagné chez moi, dit-elle excédée.

.- Pourtant hier soir au repas, vous étiez assez proche! continua Naruto en regardant Sasuke qui ne bronchait pas.

.- Naruto, si tu ne veux pas que…

.- Naruto vas-tu la fermer? Laisse Sakura tranquille sur ses conquêtes, rétorqua Sasuke froidement.

Sakura regarda bizarrement Sasuke, Hinata fit un signe de tête à Naruto et se tourna pour discuter avec la kunoichi.

.- Sasuke Uchiwa serait-il jaloux? demanda Naruto en laissant Hinata avec Sakura.

.- Pas du tout.

.- …. Hier tu as été super maladroit avec le bol, ça ne te ressemble pas.

.- Je l'ai dit c'était un accident, répondit-il un peu énervé.

.- Hum je ne suis pas très convaincu.

.- Tu me lâches, ok? Retournes avec tes copines!

.- Mff..

* * *

**_voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! gros bisous à tous!_**


	3. Chapter 3: autour du feu

Coucou tout le monde!

Alors avant tout je m'excuse pour le petit retard, mais j'ai été prise par des affaires personnelles. Je suis contente d'avoir écrit un peu à l'avance ces chapitres, sinon je n'e m'en serait pas sortie! Bon, je réserve une petite surprise à la fin lol. Aussi je tenais à dire, que la suite risque d'arrîver un peu moins vite qu'avant( j'en suis désolée) mais j'ai une pénurie d'inspi et aussi parce la rentrée aproche! ( Au secours, qui a inventé l'école? C'est l'horreur! ) Passons, je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews qui me font trés trés plaisir!

**_Réponses reviews:_**

**Haruno sama:** c'est vrai que SAsuke jaloux, on a eut le droit qu'a ça, une suele fois dans le manga lol Jespère que la suite te plaira. bisous

**ln.lfz:** lol c'est vrai que c'était assez Kawai lol Et tu vas voir pour le moment, Hinata n'a pas un rôle surper important mais par la suite... lol Pour Naruto perspicaces, je suis un peu comme toi mais mon frère m'a soulé pour le rendre un peu plus intelligent pa tapé! Là note piti Sasuke va prendre un grand cou de chau! j'ai mis à dégivré le congélo mdr. mirci et Bisous

**Temari**: lol oué t'a raison faut pas l'écouter (il dit que des conneries mdr! ) mirci bocou et ben j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!

**Princesse d'argent:** Je demande à la gente masculine de ne pas me taper mais la plupart des mecs que je connaisse sont comme Sasuke, c'est trop drole lol. Pour Kiba, j'ai toujours voulu faire un Kiba/saku ( pr déliré) mé jpensais que c'était un bon moyen de le rendre jaloux ( en plus Kiba est un peu moins bien ke Sasuke lol ) mirci et bisous

**Mee Yah:** Tout vu! Ha non pas tout vu! lol. Je me suis tro amusée à l'écrire cette bataille mdr! Je suis contente que tu continue à aimer mes oeuvres... ( euh oeuvres c'est pas exagéré lol) bisous

**Cassy chan:** Alala... là jsuis en mode gentille euh benSasuke a dit... on va avoir un début de réponse dans le chapitre 5! ( mode sadik mdr) C'est vrai que Sasuke jaloux sa peut provoké kelk intempéri et un Kakashi à l'heure euh... la fin du monde! mdr Et t'inquiète pas pour le Kiba/Saku, c'est juste une excuse pr SAsuke lol. bisous

**Shinna-chan:** contente de ton entousiasme lol et ben j'esp-re que la suite te plaira! bisous

**Taahoma:** et oué ils sont courts mes chapitres mdr! c'est pour torturé lé lecteurs... nan je dec' c'est parce ke j'ai la flemme d'écrire long... " Eh ben jespère qu'elle te plaira .

**Asahi Shin'ju:** Fodré ke Kishi nous fasse des scéne de jalousie avec Sasuke sa seré trop drole lol. Pour Hinata, je l'aime bien mais nivo couple c'est assez restreint, je la voie mal avec quelqu'un d'autre lol Et Asahi, j'ai aussi adoré ce nom kan je l'ai vu ds mon dico lol et cette Asahi aura un rôle assez importan lol.

**Yue-redmoon:** ne t'inquiète pas du moment que tu aimes ma fic c'est le principal Qu'est-ce qui te dit que note ptit Kakashi sera vraiment seul? bon jme tai lol. Et note pit Sasuke, tu vas finir de te moqué de lui mdr! la suite la voilà ( enfin!)

**tafolpamadlaine:** lol mirci bocou pr le compliment lol. Sa me touche d'autant plus que c'est ma première fic du genre lol Jepeux donner qu'un indice pr Asahi: elle a un lien avec quelqu'un de Konoha. J'en dis pa plus lol. Mirci et la suite tu ne l'auras pas attendu trop longtemps tout compte fait lol

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre 3_** : Autour d'un feu.

.- Tsunade-sama, Jiraya –sama voudrait vous parler, annonça Shizune.

.- Lui ! Il n'est pas en train de mâter les femmes dans les bains ? se plaignit Tsunade.

.- Ba non… il dit que c'est urgent.

.- Qu'il entre de toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire, hélas.

Shizune se retira et après entra Jiraya tout sourire.

.- Bon, tu déballes tout rapido, ordonna Tsunade.

.- Allons Tsunade, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, on a terminé…., commença Jiraya

.- Dépêche toi, ordonna encore une fois Tsunade prête à frapper Jiraya.

.- C'est bon, tu sais le stress ce n'est pas bien pour la santé.

.- Jiraya !

.- Bon ok. J'ai appris que tu avais envoyé l'équipe sept à Hoshizora no kuni, commença t-il calmement.

.- Cela pose t-il problème à l'Ero-sennin ?

.- Ne t'y met pas non plus, c'est Naruto qui m'appelle comme ça !

.- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler de cette mission ?

.- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les relations diplomatiques entre les deux pays sont plutôt assez tendues et Hoshizora est en pleine guerre avec une pays limitrophe. Et qu'aucun traité de paie n'a été signé.

.- Si c'est pour me faire un cour de géo-politique pars tout de suite, je sais tout ça.

.- Tu n'aurais pas dû les envoyer, une escouade d'Anbu aurait été plus adaptée.

.- Bon Jiraya, si je les ai envoyé là-bas c'est pour une mission diplomatique et l'une des conditions demandaient que se soient les élèves des Sannins qui viennent, je n'allais pas envoyer des Anbu.

.- …. Bien, j'espère pour toi que tu ne fais pas d'erreur, fit-il en s'en allant.

Shizune arriva juste après l'air révolté.

.- Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Ce n'est pas une mission diplomatique, c'est pour votr…

.- Shizune tais-toi. Si je lui avais dit un semblant de vérité, il ne m'aurait pas lâché.

* * *

.- Nous sommes à trois jours de Suna, expliqua Kakashi et Hoshizora est à cinq jours de Suna. Il faudra s'arrêter à Suna. 

.- On restera combien de temps ? demanda Naruto.

.- Le temps de prendre assez vivre, répondit Kakashi. Il faut que je vous dise qu'avec Hoshizora aucun traité n'a été signé, il faudra faire attention, compris ? On n'est pas désiré là-bas. Aucune action irréfléchie, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

.- Mfff…

.- Senseï, vous voulez dire que lorsque l'on rentera dans les terres ont risquera de se faire attaquer ? demanda Sakura.

.- Exactement mais apparemment c'est cette Asahi qui risque le plus de choses.

.- On a bien ramené Sasuke, alors on peut tout faire, se moqua Naruto.

.- Baka ! fit Sakura, ce n'est absolument pas la même chose. On parle de Ninja auxquels on ne connaît rien, même pas leur type d'attaque, leur niveau. Ils auront l'avantage du terrain et sans oublié, sûrement le supériorité numérique. Ce n'est pas comme se battre contre un Sannin déjà à moitié mort et frapper quelqu'un pour lui remettre les idées en place.

.- Sakura a raison, approuva Kakashi, surtout que si l'on veut des renforts, il faudra attendre cinq jours, trois minimum.

.- Mais nous avons deux éléments soigneurs, mon byâkugan, le Sharingan de Sasuke et de Kakashi-senseï, l'analyse de Sakura, Kakashi-senseï et Sasuke, l'imprévisibilité de Naruto et les forces de garçons, contredit Hinata.

.- Je suis d'avis d'Hinata, répondit Naruto.

.- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva à son tour Sakura.

.- Hun, fit Sasuke.

.- On verra à Suna, rétorqua Kakashi un peu vexé de se faire contredire.

_Le soir :_

.- Nous passerons la nuit ici, il va falloir surveiller le feu, Naruto et Hinata vous serez ensemble, Sasuke et Sakura aussi, dit-il.

.- Mais vous senseï ? demanda Naruto.

.- Je prendrai la relève de Sasuke et Sakura, répondit-il en s'en allant se coucher.

.- Eh ben ça promets, marmonna Sakura, s'il ne vient pas, je lui fous un coup de pied pour le réveiller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto et Hinata étaient ensembles autour du feu. Ils discutaient en attendant que les autres s'endorment.

.- Qu'a dit ton père pour la mission ? demanda Naruto en se rapprochant d'Hinata.

.- Que je devais faire honneur au clan, que je ne devais pas le décevoir.

.- Ouais en fait les truc habituels, quoi ! fit Naruto en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata.

.- Tu crois que c'est mort pour Sakura et Sasuke ? demanda Hinata inquiète.

.- Sakura est quand même la seule fille à qui il parle, et puis ils sont faits par être ensemble. Laissons faire la nature, dit-il en approchant le visage d'Hinata.

.- Naruto, reprocha t-elle timidement.

Naruto ne répondit rien, il s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata quand une vois l'en empêcha.

.- Kakashi-senseï ronfle ! dit Sakura consternée. Nan mais on aura tout v…, s'arrêta t-elle brusquement en arrivant devant Naruto et Hinata. Désolée, dit-elle en les voyant.

.- Pas grave, répondit Naruto en se levant.

.- Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Hinata.

.- Sasuke ? Ah oui… eh ben… non, finit-elle déçue.

.- C'est bon, je suis là, dit-il en se levant. Kakashi-senseï m'a empêché de dormir, continua t-il.

Naruto et Hinata cédèrent leur place à Sasuke et Sakura, pour aller essayer de dormir.

.- Tu y as déjà été, non ? demanda Sakura en fixant les flammes.

.- Où ça ?

.- A Hoshizora.

.- …

.- Tu y as été pour le compte d'Orochimaru, n'est-ce pas ?

.- …

.- As-tu réellement trouvé la puissance que tu cherchais tant ?

.- …

.- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Parce qu'Orochimaru était hors circuit ou tout simplement parce que tu as compris qu'une vengeance ne servait rien ?

.- … Je ne sais pas Sakura.

.- Je ne sortirais pas avec Kiba, lâcha Sakura.

.- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

.- J'avais envie de le dire à quelqu'un qui ne risquerait pas de me parler de ça par la suite, répondit Sakura.

.- …

.- Tu penses que l'on pourra s'y rendre sans trop de problèmes ? demanda Sakura en se tournant vers Sasuke.

.- Nous avons nos chances, le plus sera de prouver notre bonne foie, expliqua Sasuke.

.- pas changer, murmura Sakura.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Sasuke qui n'avait pas entendu.

.- Il va falloir juste montrer les papiers ?

.- Yo les jeunes, coupa Kakashi.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers leur senseï qui venait d'arriver. Sakura se leva brusquement, et se planta devant lui.

.- Senseï vous ronflez ! Et on n'arrive pas à dormir ! reprocha Sakura.

.- Ne te plains je suis arrivé à l'heure. Retournez dormir, demain nous aurons beaucoup à faire.

* * *

Bon, comme il se passe pas des choses extraordinaires dans ce chapitre, je mets le 4° à la suite!

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**: un cauchemar.

_Sakura se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, il était tard et la nuit n'était éclairée que par un croissant de lune. Elle marchait sur la route pavée qui menait à la sortie du village. Elle y attendait quelqu'un et elle le vit, lui, la seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Il n'avait plus son bandeau et portait son sac. Sasuke ne cacha pas son étonnement, Sakura remarqua de suite le sac sur les épaules de l'Uchiwa. _

_.- Pourquoi rôdes-tu ici en milieu de ka nuit? demanda t-il. _

_.- Je savais que tu choisirais ce chemin, si… tu devais partir… donc j'ai juste attendue ici, répondit Sakura la voix chargée de stress. _

_.- Pars d'ici et retourne dormir, ordonna t-il. _

_Sasuke dépassa Sakura en fermant les yeux, le visage de Sakura resta impassible, quelques instants mais les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se retourna et parla à Sasuke la voix chargée d'incompréhension. _

_.- Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien? Pourquoi es-tu toujours si clame? Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais un mot simple? … demanda t-elle émue. _

_.- Je t'ai dit: «Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide» n'essaie pas te t'occuper de moi, répondit-il durement. _

_.- … _

_.- … _

_.-…, un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Sakura, Tu m'as toujours détesté, est-ce que tu t'en rappelle? _

_.- … _

_.- Quand nous sommes devenus Gennin, le jour où notre équipe de trois à été décidée. La première fois que nous sommes venues ici, tu as été très dur avec moi, se rappela t-elle. _

_Certes, il avait été dur avec elle mais au moins c'était lui, c'était l'époque où l'équipe sept existait déjà, c'était l'époque où Sasuke n'avait pas affronté Itachi, c'était l'époque heureuse. _

_.- …, je ne m'en rappelle pas, répondit-il d'un ton abrupt. _

_.- …! … hehehe, ouais je suppose que tu as raison. Tout ça c'est le passé hein? _

_.- … _

_.- Nous avons fait toute sortes de missions, juste entre nous… c'était difficile de temps en temps bien que… j'aimais toujours ça. _

_Sasuke était arrêté et lui faisait dos, les mains dans les poches, il ne bronchait pas. Une vrais statue qui écoutait silencieusement ce que lui disiat Sakura. _

_.- …, je connais tout de ton passé Sasuke. Même si tu obtiens ta vengeance il n'apportera de bonheur à personne. Pas même à toi Sasuke… ni a moi… _

_.- Je le sais déjà. _

_.-? _

_.- Je suis différent de vous trois… je ne peux pas suivre le même chemin que vous. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons tout fait comme un groupe, mais il y a autre chose… que je dois faire… Profondément à l'intérieur de mon coeur, j'ai déjà choisi la vengeance… c'est pourquoi seulement je vis. Je ne vous aimerai jamais ni toi ni Naruto. _

_Sasuke était sortit de son mutisme, mais toujours pas retournée, il ne vit pas le visage de son ancienne coéquipière se décomposait au fil de ses paroles qui provoquaient en elle un vrai séisme de tristesse. _

_.- … Tu veux redevenir seul? Tu m'as expliqué la douleur d'être seul! En ce moment je connais ta douleur! Je peux avoir mes amis et ma famille… mais… si tu pars… je serai aussi seule que toi, expliqua t-elle en laissant transparaître tout son insaisissable chagrin. _

_.- … A partir d'ici… nous commençons tous de nouveaux chemins.., déclara t-il avec son habituel air blasé. _

_.- … je…, l'acharnement du dernier espoir mélangé à l'amertume donnait au visage de Sakura une détermination insoupçonnée. JE T'AIME DE TOUT MON CŒUR, cria t-elle dans un dernier espoir. Si tu devais rester avec moi… il n'y aurait aucun regret… parce que chaque jour nous ferions quelque chose d'amusant. Nous serions… heureux je te le jure! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi! Ainsi… s'il te plaît reste seulement avec moi… _

_.- … _

_.- Je t'aiderais même dans ta vengeance… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais je ferais de mon mieux. S'il te plaît… reste avec moi… ou prends moi avec toi, si tu ne peux pas rester ici. _

_Tant de détresse et de peine déchirant explosèrent en elle. Elle n'avait jamais connue pareille souffrance, malgré ses paroles elle savait que c'était peine perdue, mais elle s'acharnait. Sakura avait mûri en si peu de temps, ce qui n'était qu'un amour de primaire s'était révélai être son véritable amour , tant de sentiments si peu réciproques. _

_.- T'es vraiment lourde, lâcha t-il en se retournant enfin vers Sakura. Il peut apercevoir ce visage sillonnait par tellement de larmes. _

_.- NE PARS PAS, cria t-elle en le voyant avancer. Si tu y vas je crierais. _

_Sasuke apparut derrière Sakura, cette dernière n'en pouvait plus. Toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versée, toute cette détresse à laquelle il était sourd, n'avaient servit à rien? _

_.- Sakura, commença Sasuke, merci. _

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit ses coéquipiers la regarder inquiets.

.- Sakura-chan, ça va? demanda Naruto.

.- …

.- On s'inquiétait, on t'a entendu hurler, continua Hinata.

.- Ouais c'est vrai, approuva Naruto, t'a dit un truc dans le genre qu'il ne fallait pas partir…

.- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, assura Sakura en se levant.

.- T'appelle ça un rêve? J'dirais un cauchemar, fit Naruto. T'aurais vu comment Sasuke a sursauté quand tu a crié, se moqua Naruto.

.- Oh c'est bon, fit Sasuke un peu gêné.

Sasuke s'éloigna, Hinata alla voir Kakashi qui l'avait appelé. Sakura quant à elle semblait toujours un peu secoué.

Naruto s'approcha de Sakura et lui murmura à l'oreille:

.- Eh, tu sais que tu l'as inquiété notre ténébreux?

.- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, répondit Sakura.

.- Je t'assure que si.

.- …

.- T'a rêvé de lui? demanda Naruto sérieux.

.- Hein?

.- Tu as crié bien plus que de ne pas partir, avoua Naruto, tu as rêvé de la nuit où il est partit?

.- ça doit être du passé pour lui, rétorqua Sakura.

.- Vu la tête qu'il a tiré crois moi, qu'en tout cas il ne voulait pas que l'on entende, dit Naruto en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

.- Hum…

Naruto se leva et alla rejoindre Hinata, Sakura resta faire son sac, elle semblait plus énervée envers elle-même qu'autre chose.

.- Dire que j'avais arrêter… ça me reprend après mon coma. J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans le coma, au moins j'étais tranquille! Et Kiba qui est venue à mon chevet pour me dire qu'il m'aimait, quel con…

.- Sakura, tu parles toute seule? demanda Sasuke qui s'était approché.

.- Sasuke! Euh oui… enfin non…

.- …

.- …, Sakura fixa son sac en rougissant un peu.

.- Tu es sûre que ça va? insista Sasuke.

.- Ouais, ouais, dit-elle en se levant.

.- Sakura, euh… si tu as un problème un jour… je suis là, termina t-il en allant rejoindre Kakashi.

.- …

.- Bon dépêche-toi! On va arriver en retard, reprit Sasuke froidement.

* * *

Alors la suiteuh, quand j'aurai avancé un peu dans mes autres fics lol ( aux alentours de la rentrée lol). J'ai aussi une requête lol. Pour ceux qui connaissent "** Fushigi Yugi La Légende de Gembu"** ( j'adore de ce manga) de Yuu Watase. Est-ce que vous connaiterai un site sur ce manga? si oui, vous pourrier me donner l'adresse! Mirci d'avance.

Bonne semaine à tous!


	4. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors la rentrée s'est bien passée ? Euh moi ! Ba c'est la rentrée --« lol Bon avant tout je vous demande de pas me tuer parce que même si vous avez les chapitres pas rapidement si vous me tuez vous ne les aurez plus du tout :D lol Bon aussi, la rentrée m'a un peu « décourager » et depuis mon niveau d'inspiration est pas mal descendu ( avec des problèmes à résoudre avec un ancien ami ça n'a rien arrangé --« ) Bref vous aurez la suite de mes fics pas avant la fin du mois ( et je fais le maximum que je peux mais je dois en plus corriger une nouvelle que j'ai écrite :'( méssantes mes amies :'( !) Bon sinon encore mirci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisirs et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Réponses reviews :

Ln.lfz : mdr Carrefour un danger pour la santé mentale lol Sinon on dirait ma nouv' prof de français qui utilise à tout bout de champs son dico de synonyme lol Alors dans ce chapitre il n' y a pas grand moment Naru/Hina mais en tout cas y'en aura par la suite. Normalemen j'ai dit que Sakura était dans le coma ( en fait je sais plus ») lol Kiba ! hum hum hum….j'ai essayé de laisser quelque indices pour autre chose …. Passons Naruto joue encore les entremetteurs dans ce chapitre aussi lol les pauvres mdr ! en tout cas mirci bocou bisous

Haruno sama : Mirci bocou pour tout ! Et le site est en effet hyper complet et il ya Rimudo ! Moi aussi je suis fan mdr ! bisous

Yue-redmoon : ce n'est pas grave et franchement ce manga est vrémen très bien. Voir super à mon avis c'est le meilleur au niveau dessin de Yuu Watase ! Oué ça doit faire réfléchir Sasuke mais ça va pas tellement marcher mdr ! mirci

Asahi Shin'ju : oué mais j'espère qu'à la fin ça ne fera pas quelque chose de bateau, style : ils se mettent ensemble parce que sakura a failli mourir lol. Pour Asahi je peux te donner un indice : elle formera un couple avec …………………. Evantail mdr +

Shinna-chan : mirci et là dsl ce n'est qu'un seul chapitre ! biz

Temari : contente qu'elle t'aime d eplus en plus ! J'espère que la suite continuras lol ! mirci

Tafolpamadelaine : alors avant tout je tenais à m'excuser de ne plus laisser de review pour ta fic mais je n'ai pas tellement le temps en ce moment, sorry Mais dès que je serai un plus libre je le ferai ! La tête de Sasuke je l'imagine qui rougit subitement et qui essaye d'étouffer sakura ptdr ! mirci et voilà la suite ( avec du retard je sais lol)

Loussha : t'inquiète pas c po grav du moment que tu aimes lol Si je l'ia fiat un peu gaga Sakura c'est pour le besoin de l'intrigue ! ( sa y'est je parle comme mon prof de maths mdr é oui il devais vouloir fiare prof de françé avan lol)

Princesse d'argent : lol Sasuke déjà s'inquièter pour Sakura j'ai du le payer un prix pas possible ( il doit etr eplein aux as maintenant lol) Oué jai décidé d'un peu ridiculisé Kakashi, me fait marré ce persos lol. Encore mirci bisous

Mee Yah : lol oué Itachi ! ze t'aimeuh ! mais la tue pas j'ne ai beosin pour mes review mdr je dec' lol oué moi aussi j'adore se foutre d'eux lol Pour la faute je suis dsl lol mé t'inkiète je préfre ça lol bon en espéran kil 'ny a pas de faute cette-fois-ci lol bisous

Yune-chan 66 : Je crois que l'on est deux moi aussi j'adore plein de fic lol. Contnete que ma fic te plaise lol Normalemen à la fin de ce chapitre on doit se poser une question alors je vais voir lol. Encore mirci et +

Athenais : oué deux chapitre d'un coup c'est cool mais rare mdr ! Moi aussi je suis fan, j'adore vraiment cette série ( vive Hotohori & Nariko) et je te conseille vrémen La Légende de Gembu mais la fin va être triste ouinnn ! mirci bocou pr le site ! bisous

**_Chapitre 5_** : Kotoba **Des mots**

.- Naruto! cria Sakura énervée.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Naruto en se cachant derrière Hinata.

.- Te moques pas de moi ! dit-elle en brandissant son sac. C'est toi qui à fouiller dedans ?

.- Calme toi, conseilla Hinata, il n'a pas peut fouiller dans ton sac, il était avec moi toute la journée.

Sakura se tourna vers Hinata et essaya de la sonder, résignée elle tourna le dos en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

.- Ouf… merci Hinata, fit Naruto soulagé.

.- Ce n'est pas toi qui a fouillé dans sons sac ? demanda Hinata sérieusement.

.- Non, pas toi ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fouillé son sac, fit Naruto.

.- Pff, répondit Hinata en allant rejoindre Sakura qui discutait avec Kakashi.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner avec un air désolé et alla rejoindre Sasuke qui scrutait les alentours.

.- Bouh ! dit-il en s'approchant derrière lui.

Sasuke se retourna et le regarda perplexe.

.- Tu veux me faire peur ? demanda t-il sérieux.

.- Mais non ! Je voulais te parler, répondit-il en s'installant en face de lui.

.- Me parler ? demanda Sasuke septique, de quoi ?

.- euh… je ne sais pas de tout et de rien. Des filles, par exemple, continua t-il.

.- Des filles ? Je n'ai rien à dire dessus, répondit-il calmement.

.- Rien, tu es sûr ? insista Naruto.

.- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas, mon entraînement avant tout.

.- Ce sont les hommes qui t'intéressent ? railla Naruto.

.- Baka ! fit Sasuke désespéré.

.- Oh c'est bon ! On a seize ans, non ? Tu m'aurais dit ça à douze, j'aurais compris mais là !

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es venu ici pour me forcer à sortir avec une fille ?

.- Sakura, répondit Naruto.

.- Quoi Sakura ?

.- Elle ne te touche pas, même juste un peu ? Elle est devenue carrément sexy !

.- C'est vrai, elle a changé mais elle restera toujours pour moi la fille de l'ancienne équipe sept, répondit-il.

Naruto l'insulta d'un mot qu'il faut mieux éviter de relater et alla voir Sakura qui avait les pieds dans l'eau de la rivière. Hinata discutait avec elle, en gesticulant des mains.

.- Non, je te jure. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru comme ça, expliqua t-elle.

.- Ça m'étonne de lui quand même.

.- Salut les filles ! fit Naruto avec un grand sourire en s'approchant de Sakura.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? demanda Hinata en le suivant du regard.

Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta de pousser Sakura dans l'eau. L'homme renard se mit à pouffer de rire, tandis qu'Hinata regardait amusée la scène. Naruto appela Sasuke en hurlant comme un malade.

.- qu'est-ce qu'il y a imbécile ? demanda Sasuke en arrivant.

.- Naruto ! cria une voix très très énervée.

Sasuke leva enfin la tête et aperçut Sakura trempée de la tête au pied et visiblement en rage. Sasuke remarqua involontairement ( oué c'est ça !) que tous les vêtements de Sakura la moulaient fortement et certains endroits étaient transparents. Sasuke se mit à rougir aussitôt, Naruto qui attendait sa réaction éclata de rire.

.- Sasuke n'est pas homo ! lâcha t-il plié de rire.

Sakura regarda Sasuke et vit avec étonnement qu'il rougissait, elle se regarda et comprit la raison. Elle s'avança enragée vers un Naruto qui rigolait à se rouler par terre et frappa d'un cou de poing façon Tsunade le pauvre Naruto. Ce dernier se retrouva projeté contre un arbre. Sakura passa à côté de Sasuke la tête basse en rougissant un peu, elle agrippa Naruto par le col et le secoua dans tous les sens tel un pommier.

.- Tu refais encore ça Naruto, tu meurs sur le champ ! s'écria t-elle

.- Sakura, calme toi ! arrêta Kakashi. Hinata va s'occuper de toi et laisse Naruto en vie, on a besoin de lui pour la mission.

Sakura s'éloigna en compagnie de Hinata en pestant contre son meilleur ami. Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi étaient restés ensemble, en voyant le regard de Kakashi ça allait barder.

.- Nan mais t'es pas malade ? s'énerva Kakashi, l'énervée dans cette mission ! Tu le fais vraiment exprès ?

.- Mais senseï je voulais vérifier quelque chose !

.- Pas de mais qui tienne ! A cause de toi, on va devoir faire gaffe de ne pas l'énerver !

.- …

.- Dès qu'elle sera clamée tu iras lui présenter tes excuses !

.- Bien senseï.

Sasuke le regarda victorieux, il avait eut sa vengeance sans se fatiguer, il l'avait tourné en ridicule devant tout le monde s'était le minimum, l'homme ténébreux retourna à ses occupations tandis que Naruto boudait dans son coin.

_Tsunade buvait un peu de saké sur le comptoir d'un bar. Elle semblait déjà un peu soûle, mais elle insista pour en reprendre encore et toujours. Elle prenait son sixième verre, quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. _

_.- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. _

_.- Hun… comme tu veux, répondit Tsunade un peu hagarde. _

_.- Tu ne devrais pas boire à ce point, conseilla l'homme. _

_.- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, rétorqua Tsunade en buvant son septième verre. _

_.- Mais je suis un homme, je tiens mieux l'alcool. _

_.- Ah bon ? Pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi alors ? Pour le simple hasard ?_

_.- Euh… bonne question…_

_.- Tu vois, fit-elle en demandant son huitième verre. _

_L'homme au bar le lui tendit, mais le voisin de Tsunade prit le verre à sa place et le vida par terre. _

_.- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Tsunade en se penchant. _

_Tsunade allait tomber par terre, quand cet homme la rattrapa in extremis. _

_.- Bouh, lâche moi ! dit-elle en se dégageant. _

.- Tsunade-sama ! réveilla Shizune en la secouant.

.- Hein, quoi ? demanda t-elle en se relevant entièrement.

.- On devrait peut-être envoyer un message à Suna pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de l'équipe sept, non ?

.- Envoie Shikamaru, ordonna t-elle.

.- Comment ? Mais il va arriver après l'équipe sept !

.- Nan, il est en mission de repérage aux alentours de Suna, il ne netterra pas plus d'une journée pour y aller et puis ça lui fera plaisir de revoir Temari.

.- D'accord, Tsunade-sama, répondit Shizune peut convainque.

Shikamaru marchait tranquillement dans la forêt quand un rouleau lui tomba sur le nez.

.- Relou ! dit-il en se le massant. Encore un message ?

Shikamaru ouvrit le rouleau et lut le message, après l'avoir rangé on pouvait remarqué qu'il semblait abattu.

.- Relou ! Devoir aller à Suna ! J'vais revoir Temari en plus… oulala…. Vraiment relou cette Hokage !

Shikamaru fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de Suna en buttant dans les cailloux.


	5. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde. **

**Vous passez un bon week-end ? Bon,je suis désolée pour le retard mais en ce moment l'inspiration me manque plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. De plus j'ai beaucoup trop de devoir, mes profs nous mettent la pression bien et j'ai quasiment plus de temps pour moi… Et je dois en plus réglé quelques trucs, bref un emploi du temps de ministre lol ! **

**Bon, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont entre autres poussés à continuer cette histoire ! **

_**Réponses reviews : **_

**_Princesse d'argent : _**Ouais un Sasuke embarassé ou souriant ça doit être bizarre lol Mais Naruto va sûrement l'aidé à se décoincé lol. Bon jte laisse dasn ton monde ! kiss

**_Ln.lfz : _**Alors un Shika/Temari ? Je ne vais pas être explicite mais je vais le laisser sous entendre, j'ai assé d'un couple à réunir lol C'est vrai que Naruto entremetteur, ça fait des étincelles lol La suite avec le Naru/Hina c'est pour bientôt, pas tapé lol Et pour Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas il a toujours plein d'idées lol Bisous

**_Haruno sama : _**ué lol Lui aussi est humain ( enfin pas sûr lol) La suite après longtempsssssssss lol bizou

**_Yue-redmoon : _**lol ué totalement raison ! Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose qui sert ! lol Pour Tsunade je veux bien un indice : on le connaît déjà ! c'est tout !

**_Tafolpamadelaine : _**alors je m'excuse mais j'i pas laissé de coms pas tapé mais j'ai lu ! Et jte di : la suiteuh ! Franchement j'ador de plus en plus ! lol Alors pr Tsunade, je sais pas. Je vais pas te dire qui sait nan mais lol Dans ce chapitre du Sasu/saku va en avoir un chouïa jpense lol bizou

**_Yune-chan06 : _**Alors là tout à fait d'accor dil est chian à tout le temps tourné autour du pot n'an mais ! Pour le Shika/Temari, va lire ma réponse pr Ln( dsl le flemme de réécrire) mirci

**_Shinna-chan : _**ué et c'est sa première connerie, il va en faire beaucoup d'autre ! lol ( certaine dangereuse pour sa vie…)****

**_Asahi Shin'ju : _**a tout à d'abord dsl me suis gourée de mot c'est pas évantail( jpense trop à Itachi) mais EPOUVANTAIL, je sais pas si tu vois maintenant lol Ué suremen déclanché quelque chose mais Sasuke reste Sasuke sinon c'est plus lui lol****

**_Loushaa : _**Ué la rentrée c'est vraiment soulan ! ya pa à dir c'est chiant ! lol pour la suite il a fallu attendre lol dsl. Sinon mirci pr le compliment et le Shika/Temari voir réponse de Ln. Lol bisous

**_Mee Yah :_**lol Kotoba je l'ai piké de la chanson des Biyudden, dans le clip où elle on uen drole de coré ! lol Ouais, Sasuke fait rire malgré lui lol. Ne t'inquiète pas Saku va profiter de l'info lol. Et Shika on a pas fini de le voir râler lol moi aussi je t'adore kiss

**_Chapitre 6 _**: une arrivée « relou ».

.- Senseï, commença Hinata, nous devrions être arrivé à Suna.

.- Oué, elle a raison, approuva Naruto.

.- Calme toi Naruto, nous ne devons plus être loin, répondit Kakashi énervé.

.- Bouh ! fit Naruto qui commença à bouder.

Hinata s'approcha de lui et essaya de lui remonter le moral, de derrière on pouvait les voir ce tenir la main.

.- Ils sont ensembles ? demanda Sasuke étonné en les voyant.

.- Hum… euh oui excuse-moi, répondit Sakura un peu dans le vague.

.- Son père n'est pas au courant, je pari ? continua Sasuke impassible.

.- Il n'y a que Neji qui soit au courant. J'aimerai que ça reste de même un maximum de temps, expliqua Sakura.

.- De toute façon, les histoires de cœurs ne m'intéressent pas, je trouve ça inutile, commenta Sasuke.

Sakura se tourna vers lui et le regarda choquée et prête à le tuer.

.- J'espère qu'un jour une fille arrivera à réchauffer ton cœur de glace, répliqua Sakura froidement en allant rejoindre Kakashi qui montrait les laissés passés.

Sasuke regarda Sakura comme s'il venait de la voir pour la première fois, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait osé lui parler ainsi. Elle qui avait toujours était à sa botte venait de l'envoyer balader comme il l'avait fait durant tant d'années.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui, il apercevait le village de Suna. Il y avait été plein de fois, par le passé, pour des missions d'Orochimaru et aujourd'hui il y allait en ami. Il n'avait pas à faire attention, à tuer les Ninja qui l'avaient repéré. Il était vraiment libre.

Les quatre Shinobi arrivèrent devant le temple du village, là ils entendirent une expression familière.

.- Relou ! La vieille m'a demandé de vous précéder ici, expliqua Shika avec son habituel ton lasse.

.- Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons forcé de devenir shinobi, rétorqua Sakura énervée.

.- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Shikamaru perdu devant l'irritation de la Kunoichi.

.- Je veux juste que quelqu'un me conduise aux serres de Suna, ordonna Sakura visiblement encore plus énervée.

Elle partit les laissant tous les quatre se regarder abasourdi. Shikamaru se grattait la tête et Kakashi priait pour que la colère de son élève croisse plus.

.- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? demanda Shikamaru aussitôt.

.- Calme toi l'intello ! Je n'ai pas quitté Hinata du trajet, se défendit-il.

.- Pfff… elle est pire que la vieille elle-même, dit Shikamaru embarrassé.

Hinata regarda la scène avec un sourire mais ce qui l'interpella le plus c'est l'air ailleurs de Sasuke. Quand Shikamaru leur annonça qu'il devait rejoindre Temari, Naruto éclata de rire et Kakashi asséna un coup de poing sur la tête de son élève.

.- J'te l'ai dit, relou ! Me justifier avec toi et Ino ! ptin ! se plaignit Shikamaru en partant.

Kakashi regarda durement son élève.

.- Tu le fais vraiment exprès, non ? Tu veux toujours nous faire griller par les autres ?

.- Mais senseï !

.- Pas de mais, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Bon maintenant il faut que l'on aille voir le Kazekage, dit Kakashi.

.- Pas moi senseï, dit Sasuke, je vais faire un tour en ville.

.- Bien, répondit Kakashi. Hinata, tu viens ? pressa t-il.

.- Je vais avec lui ! annonça t-elle sous les yeux ahuris de Naruto.

Kakashi la regarda plus qu'étonné, aurait-il une nouvelle Sakura. Naruto semblait désespéré, il marchait voûté et marmonnait dans son coin.

Hinata marchait à côté Sasuke, ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. La Hyûga, le regardait durement, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés au deuxième carrefour que Sasuke lui parla enfin.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il froidement.

.- C'est toi qui a énervé Sakura, dit-elle calmement.

.- Ah nan, elle a ses sautes d'humeur toute seule. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, répondit-il presque énervé.

.- Tu es pire que Naruto, dit-elle, mais lui au moins il ne se voile pas la face sur ses sentiments.

.- Tu es juste venue me parler de Naruto et toi ?

.- Je vais rejoindre Naruto, dit-elle un peu vexée du ton de Sasuke.

.- Nikkôkage-sama, appela une voix douce.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit une voix froide.

.- La réponse de Tsunade-hime à Asahi Sêmê.

.- Asahi Sêmê ? Oh oui, elle.

.- …

.- Bon quand l'équipe chargée de venir la chercher entrera dans le pays, envoyé des Anbu pour les tuer.

.- Bien madame.

.- Je vous remercie pour les plantes, dit Sakura apparemment calmée.

.- De rien, vous devez être Ninja médicinal ? demanda la vendeuse.

.- En effet, mon senseï est Tsunade, répondit-elle fièrement.

.- … Vous allez où ?

.- A Hoshizora no kuni.

.- Faîtes attention, à ce qui paraîtrai la Nikkôkage ne serait pas… normale.

.- Normale ?

.- Oui… mi humain- mi démon…

Sakura la regarda stupéfaite, cette mission s'avérait de plus en plus dangereuse.

.- Merci, madame, dit-elle en sortant.


	6. ANNONCE

Bonsoir à tous

Hihi, sa faisait presque un an. Et oui une année sabbatique. Bon je sais je sui super impardonnable et je demande pas à ce que vous m'excusiez Nan juste que vous continuiez à lire mes fic que donc je vais reprendre la publication après mon retour de vacances Et oui je vais reprendre

Bon alors je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue T.T

Je vous dis à la prochaine mise à jour qui va surement venir dans une semaine pour l'une des fics mais je ne sais pas laquelle '

Gros bizous à tous

Enkore désolée

Renia


End file.
